Blood Domination
by FLUDD
Summary: I get sucked into Spira where I am killed by Sin. I get reborn as a wolf but I have a large amount of power. I join an organisation of fiends who want to make humans exstinct and take over the world.


**Blood Domination**

**Rebirth Chapter Part 1**

It was a normal day. I woke up early even though I wanted to sleep until the mail came so I had to wait three hours. Normal.

I had breakfast and watched the television until the mail came and there was no final fantasy VII. Normal.

My mum gave me washing to put away and I put it away. Normal.

I looked in my sock drawer only to find no socks and a black hole that started to grow as soon as I opened the drawer. Not normal.

"Ahhhhhh. Black hole! Black hole!" I ran around my room screaming at the top of my voice but no one could hear especially sleeping beauty in the next room.

I ran to the door and tried to pull it open but there was a clicking sound and suddenly the door jammed.

"Locked! How could a door without a lock lock." I went back to running round my room because the door and the only window had been engulfed by the black hole.

Then I realised something. "Lucky no!" I grabbed my red nose day andrex teddy just as my table was engulfed by the black hole.

"Do you want to survive. I warn you if you survive you must first endure death." A voice that originated from the black hole called out to me.

"Yes please don't let me die." I was backed up against the furthest wall from the black hole. It was lapping at my feet.

"Okay. To survive first you must drop the teddy. I'm scared of anything dog related." This request made me a bit confused but I did what he said and dropped Lucky who seemed to fade through the floor.

"Now jump into the black hole. Don't wait for it to engulf you. Just jump." Now I was really scared. I didn't want to jump into a black hole but something in my mind pushed me forward and I jumped.

Everything went black.

"Uh" I looked up. "What?" I looked around and saw that I was in a port. Not a big concrete jungle port but a wooden port. It looked so familiar.

"Ahh!" I heard a scream but I was to dazed to say anything.

"No No NO!" There was another scream and the sound of wood being ripped up and water splashing hard on the sides of the port.

I stood up and looked around. I could see most of the port. I could see children and people running around. They wore very strange clothes. Also the houses looked strange because they were small and made out of wood but the port didn't look like a poor one.

I looked up at a huge jungle and at the other end of it there was a huge temple up on top of a hill.

"Wait a temple. I know this place." I felt so dumb for not realising where I was. Suddenly I realised why everyone was screaming.

"Run it's Sin" Suddenly I was terrified but I wasn't for long. I felt something heavy make contact with my head and then the blood pouring from it. Everything went black.

* * *

And there you have it the intro chapter to blood domination. I decided to write this when without thinking I discarded part of the next race to domination chapter. I'm trying to gain the willpower to continue writing it but it's hard.

You can probably figure out by reading this chapter that I ordered Final Fantasy VII. I liked crisis core so much I decided to find out the rest of the story. Also if I get the first one complete I might make a race to domination in the Final Fantasy VII world. But I have an idea for a story that takes place between race to domination 1 and 2 called crisis domination. You will here more about that later.

OK back to this story I need bios. Here is the bio sheet.

Name : (The name of your fiend)

Race : (What type of fiend he or she is. Be unique and stick with final fantasy X fiends. Also chocabos are bad guys in the story )

Gender : (Duh)

Age : (How old are they)

Looks : (Describe the natural features. Be descriptive I haven't seen every fiend Also they don't have to look exactly like they do in the game. )

Clothes : (Fiends can wear some small clothes)

Weapons : (Only include weapons they use. This includes all things they use to attack.This means claws teeth ect )

Accessories : (Anything else about what they carry around.)

Attacks : (Don't just use the ones from the game. Be unique.)

Personality : ( Not al fiends are crazy)

Human background : (What happened when they were human.)

Background : (What has happened since they became a fiend)

Human name : (Only put in if they changed their name)

Overdrive : (The powerful attack they use when they have stored enough power)

Overlimit : (The powerful form they take when they decide to or gain enough power)

Well there's the bio. There is going to be a lot of characters packed into this story.

Oh and here is a question for you all.

How many final fantasy games to you have. Include tactics and crisis core but leave out crystal chronicles. Well bye for now. Oh and about lucky don't ask.


End file.
